horrific_housingfandomcom-20200214-history
Server messages
Server messages are strings of text that appear in-chat whenever something unique happens in a server. These strings are normally in a different color. Please note that all of the following server messages are copies of the messages that appear in-game, this means that all grammatical errors throughout this article are intentional and should not be fixed unless an update has been made to them in-game. Victory Quotes One of the below quotes appear in green whenever a player wins the game. * (Player) used their reverse uno card. * (Player) got an ez dub. * (Player) can flex. * (Player) didn't even try. * (Player) has won the game! * (Player) wins a golden toilet as their prize! * (Player) won the lottery! * (Player) is a pro * (Player) thought that was easy. * (Player) survived! * (Player) sniped the epic victory royale! * (Player) played well. * (Player) approves this victory message. * (Player) completed the obby * (Player) is a level 100 mafia boss * (Player) is #1 * (Player) wins! * (Player): hold my bloxy cola. * (Player) ended someone's whole career * (Player) went home with a trophy! * (Player) had gfuel in their system. * (Player) caught a shiny Pokémon * (Player) got some free pizza! * (Player) has ultra instinct. * (Player) collected the infinity stones Death Quotes One of the below quotes appear in red whenever a player dies in the game. * (Player) dug straight down. * (Player) facepalmed the floor. * (Player) ate a pear. * (Player) didn't read the instructions. * (Player) tripped over. * (Player) was lost in the vacuum of space. * (Player) tought a llama how to drive. * (Player) did something stupid. * (Player) got fired. * (Player) exploded. * (Player) thought these death messages weren't funny. * (Player) made a spelling error. * (Player) got hit by a wood plank. * (Player) evaporated. * (Player) got hit by a child on a bike. * (Player) ate too many chicken nuggets. * (Player) became a crazy scientist. * (Player) dived from a great height into shallow water * (Player) got hit by a raining taco. * (Player) got beat up. * (Player) got a cybernetic upgrade. * (Player) was shot with a confetti gun. * (Player) got gunned down...with a water pistol. * (Player)'s builders club expired. * (Player) jumped into a laundry chute. * (Player) has left the chat. * (Player) drowned in oxygen. * (Player) reminded the teacher of homework. * (Player) was put down for aggressive behavior... * (Player) dabbed on the haters. * (Player) jumped into a black hole. * (Player)'s plain of existence seized to exist. * (Player) answered a rhetorical question. * (Player) got a robot arm: that turned rogue and attacked them. * (Player) is a madlad. * (Player) lost their tardis. * (Player) ate a black hole. * (Player) ate a very hot chili. * (Player) is stuck in a paradox. * (Player) found Shrek's swamp. * (Player) watched Fallen Kingdom Minecraft parody and cried. * (Player) left their microwave on too long. * (Player) mum walked in. * (Player)'s toilet was too far away. * (Player) had to do their chores. * (Player) forgot their friend's birthday. * (Player) pressed a big red button * (Player) flipped the switch * (Player) forgot to bring their UNO reverse card. * (Player) got a rock in their shoe * (Player) is now a level 1 crook * (Player) got a sunburn from the moon??? * (Player) chewed 5 gum * (Player) condensed in soda * (Player) thought they were in creative mode * (Player) �� * (Player) got gnome'd * (Player) drowned in soup * (Player) headed right into the path of danger * (Player) mined a diamond ore above lava Category:Features